Known converter circuits have a converter unit with a multiplicity of drivable power semiconductor switches, which are connected in a known manner in order to switch at least two switching voltage levels. An LCL filter is connected to each phase connection of the converter unit. A capacitive energy store is also connected to the converter unit, and is normally formed by one or more capacitors. An apparatus is provided for operation of the converter circuit, which apparatus has a regulation device for production of reference voltages and is connected via a drive circuit for formation of a drive signal from the reference voltages to the drivable power semiconductor switches. The power semiconductor switches are thus driven by means of the drive signal.
The converter circuit mentioned above is subject to the problem but the LCL filters can cause permanent distortion, that is to say undesirable oscillations, in the filter output currents and filter voltages, resulting from resonant oscillations of the LCL filters. In an electrical ac voltage supply system, which is typically connected to the filter outputs, or in an electrical load which is connected to the filter outputs, such distortion can lead to damage or even destruction, and is therefore very undesirable.